He shoots, She scores
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Bad Boy Damon is out of control and won't listen to any of his teammates. Gabe takes things into his own hands and calls and old friend's wife ,she has lost as much as Damon. So will she be albe to help him or will he take her down with him?
1. Chapter 1

MVP- I'm not sure where this show takes place except some where in Canada if anyone knows please let me know .

My fav "player on the show is Damon- he needs a shove in the right direction and guess what I'm going to give him that shove…..lol

Disclaimer- I do not own MVP wish I did thou, but anyway I don't own any hockey teams either but will be mentioning a few teams . My character I am adding as far as I know never played in the NHL and are not real people. The sabres are a real team though.

Lynn and Troy Kingston

_Flashback 2 years earlier_

"_You got what?" her voice was always calm and collected but not this time, this time it was shrill and frantic._

"_Lynn, honey, look they just were not going to give us the contract we were looking for. I know that this is a shock but believe me, we will be happier. I promise, it's a longer contract than the Mustangs offered" _

_Lynn looked at her husband of five years. He had played for the Mustangs for 6 years opposite defenseman Damon Trebuchet, who had become one of his best friends. She couldn't believe what he was now telling her, he had been traded to the Buffalo Sabres. They had to leave their home and move into a new home, a new town and make new friends. Taking a deep breath she looked back at her husband, who was standing there waiting for the outburst. To his surprise there was no out burst._

" _Plus Malcolm is looking for a younger player to replace me but hey I told him it wasn't about the money, just the contract and you know how he is " He moved closer to his wife still waiting for the storm. He knew it had to be coming. There was no way his beautiful wife would just accept leaving their town and friends. _

"_So, then Damon and Gabe know that you were traded?" she asked him as she went to pour herself some wine._

" _So sweetie not yet I'll tell them later tonight at the club , maybe we could all go out for dinner before we go" he walked her sit in the chair and sipped her wine , she looked up at her husband and tried to smile at him. She was trying to be strong for him ,but the fact that he was just told he had gotten traded and had to tell his wife , she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should go out by himself for a little while . Her thoughts were interrupted when Troy's cell phone rang. _

"_Hello?" _

_A smile crossed his face " Gabe , yeah Lynn and I were just saying that we should go to dinner, we have some news for you and Damon. 10 pm sounds great, at our restaurant. Okay , yeah she is right here did you want to talk to her … sure here" Troy handed his wife the phone, but she waved it away. He put the phone back to his ear " Hey Gabe, Lynn is lying down I'll tell her you said hello though . So 10 at the usual place then off to the club alright see you later" Troy hung up the phone and then looked at his wife. He knew she was keeping something inside._

"_Honey, its okay to be sad about this " _

_Lynn looked at her husband thoughtfully "You know what? I think you should go out with the guys tonight, if I go. I'll just cry all night so just call Gabe back and tell him it will just be you tonight. I'll go another time. I'm going to call Megan and tell her the news you go and have a food time. Call me if you need a ride home. Oh and Troy?" she added as he was going into the bathroom._

"_Yes?" _

"_I love you" she said as she played with the mustang pendant on her necklace…_

Lynn sighed as she took out the pendant from the box. She looked down at the shiny gold animal. It was getting harder and harder to forget the things from the past. But with a little help from her wine basement and a roaring fire to keep her warm the memories would fade away into day light. She poured herself a healthy glass of red wine , move to sit on the couch and stared at the flames that licked at the glass. She took a sip of wine and wiped away a tear that found a way to roll down her face.

Okay my first MVP story so don't flame too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for reading ….

_Flashback_

_Troy, picked up the shot glass and drank the contents, he looked at his team mates, one was taking it quite well. Gabe was always taking the worst of news very well but he knew Damon was going to go into a funk and a depressed Damon was not a safe one. _

"_So can I count on you guys to suggest to Lynn on having a picnic before we ship out to Buffalo?"_

"_Yeah, sure man it certainly won't be the same when your gone "Gabe told him as he reached for the shot glass Damon was passing over to them._

"_Jack, please don't run in the house. Why don't you go see if your father needs anything? Jackson was the boy they had adopted he turned 8 a week ago. It was Troy's idea to adopt the young boy. He said it was better to give kids who had nothing something. Troy was adopted himself so he felt a connection with the younger child and Lynn fell in love with the boy. _

"_Sure mom" jack called as he ran out of the house into the backyard to see his dad and his god fathers._

"_Dad, mom wants to know if you want anything I think she just wanted me out of her hair for right now. Her and Aunt Megan are talking, I think soon there will be crying " _

_Troy only chuckled he knew that his wife was trying to handle this but out of all the other wives Evelyn and Megan were her rocks and now moving to Buffalo o was going to cause a large phone big and a few tears ._

"_I know buddy , but we will be fine right , Gabe and Damon will visit us and when the Sabres play the Mustangs we will se them then as well right guys?" Troy gave them a look._

"_Yeah, buddy we will be in contact with you a lot, there is email and phones and team games" Gabe told the young boy._

Lynn sighed as she put the wine glass down, she stood up and turned off the fire place and looked at the picture of her son and her husband. She silently wished that Jack was there and not at hockey camp. She was ready to call it a night when her phone caught her off guard. She shuffled over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Um yea is this Lynn Kingston?"

She looked at the phone with a puzzled look before answering "yes it is Can I help you?"

A sigh of relief was let go on the other end of the phone "Its Gabe. Gabe McCall"

A smile crossed her face "Hi Gabe, it's been a long time, how are you?"

" I'm okay, there is a lot of changes here like they fired my dad as coach , and we got a new rookie after Adam died , Trevor LeMonde. He is pretty good but a few of us are having a hard time with the changes.

"A few of you huh? Are you sure that you aren't talking about my pal are you?"

"I am, I would never call you if things weren't as bad as they are. Lynn , he really is taking a turn for the worse , you know how he was after his wife and child died well first he seemed to deal , but after Adam died . It was like the dam broke and he just doesn't care. Last week he was accused of raping a young woman"

That had gotten her attention "What?!"

She could hear her friend sigh again " It's fine now the case was dismissed but he really is doing some crazy shit ,even for him . I've tried to talk to him and he isn't listening to me, I was thinking maybe you could talk to him give him a call"

"Sure , I'll give the bone head a call, but right now I have to get some sleep , its been a long day I just closed on Troy's house . Jack is at hockey camp for the summer and it's just me. How bout you give me your number and his I'll call you back in the morning " she heard another sigh of relief " Thanks Lynn I'll talk to you tomorrow " then the line went dead.

Lynn shook her head as she put the phone down and walked into her bed room, things must be pretty bad for Gabe to call her . She let out a yawn as she stumbled over to her bed. Pulled back the covers and climbed in. She looked at the number on the piece of paper.

"Damn you "she huffed as she grabbed her cell phone on the night stand and dialed Damon's number, it rang and a machine picked up.

"Damon, my favorite enforcer of all time, its Lynn why don't you give me a call when you get a chance. Jack and I were thinking this summer of coming up to see you and Gabe . I miss you guys . Call me " she left a number on the machine and then climbed back into bed.

More to come just had to get this off my chest….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sorry this one will be short guys

Disclaimer – I do not own MVP

A/N- I don't know Damon's wife's name so forgive me for guessing

It felt like a wasted night as he dragged his sore, muscular body into the penthouse he owned. He looked over at three clocks 5:30 are. He snorted as he rubbed his face. How he could still function after the night he has had. The team had barley scratched out a win, he made the winning goal, the team took him out to celebrate the win but he hadn't felt like going out . His mind kept wandering to Mandy. He had told her that he was going to see her after the game. The teammates had won out; they had spent a few hours at the blue line. Owen and Trevor then took him for breakfast, he almost questioned why but then again a free meal was just that.

He undressed and stepped into his shower , turned on the hot water and stood under the spray for a few minutes before washing the nights events off of himself . He was more than glad that practice was cancelled tomorrow he planned on sleeping the entire day. Twenty minutes later he stepped out of the shower , grabbed a pair of boxers from the closet in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a few eggs , grabbed a pan, cracked the eggs into the pan and fried them up Even though he already eat he was still hungry and it was something he did every time before sleeping . AS he sat there eating his mind wandered back to a happier time.

"_Hey baby, bout time you came home huh? Anyway Megan called me to go shopping with her and Sandy so I'll see you later baby" his wife told him as she kissed his cheek._

"_Tamera" he called to her before she left the room. _

_She turned around and looked at him "What baby?"_

_Damon, walked over to her touched her cheek, leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. He stepped back and looked at her she was his rock. "I love you" he told her._

"_I know "was her response. He watched her walk out the door to go with her friends to the mall or some thing. He smiled as he sat down to eat his breakfast that she loved to call the hangover remedy. _

Damon sauntered back into the bedroom; he looked over at the answering machine. He didn't want to listen to them right this second , all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until the next game would be great for him . Just as he was about to get into bed something nagged at him to check his messages. So he hit the play button.

One from his mom, one from Mandy and then he heard a voice from a long time ago. He grabbed the pen off the night stand and jotted the number down. Lynn use to be his best friends wife. He decided that he'd call her tomorrow, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her. After Troy died he lost contact with her. Jack tried to call him a few times but Damon made sure he wasn't around. After his wife died and his daughter he almost lost it, then his best friend. Now Lynn wanted to come and visit him. He let out a sigh as he got into bed and closed his eyes. He'd place the call sometime tomorrow when he thought he could face her.

Sorry that's all I got for now……


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She hated lying to Damon, but it had to be done this way. She had to tell him Jack was coming too or else he wouldn't have seen her. Lynn played with the phone in her hands before dialing the number.

"Hey Mom, early for you today isn't it "her son asked, ten years old and as sharp as a tack.

"Yeah baby it is, but I wanted to tell you that I'm going to visit Uncle Gabe and Damon for a few days" she heard a puck hit the wall.

"Okay, tell them I said hi" he replied.

"Baby, I won't be able to come to the game Saturday though "

" Mom, its okay ,Dad will be here to watch my back ,besides ,from what I read on the Mustangs message board, uncle Damon needs you. The latest was he had massive bruises on his wrists and he beat a guy up in a bar, plus his drug problem"

Her eyes widened as she listened to her son tales "Jack!" she stopped him "Damon, is a good man, not everything you read about him is true" she heard him chuckle "sure mom, listen I have to go Razor is teaching us one of his secret moves. I'll call you later. I love you"

"Bye sweetheart" Lynn hung up her phone and walked over to her bed. It was already 2pm, it would take 3 hours to get to Toronto, then find her hotel and call Gabe. she looked under her bed and pulled out Troy's duffel bag, she was only planning on staying for a few days, so the duffel bag would half to do.

_Sensible_ is what she told herself as she looked for clothes to wear, then she pulled it out #51 Kingston her jersey. She folded it gently and placed it in the bag, threw a few pairs of jeans , underwear, nightgown, socks , a few tops , her cocktail dress with shoes.

After she was all packed, house locked up, car started. Her cell phone range, she didn't recognize the number and threw it back into her purse. Pressed play on her MP3 player put the car in drive and stepped on the gas.

scene

Damon, listened to her message, then left his own "Lynn, its Damon, listen we have a game tomorrow. I'll leave tickets for you and Jack. Maybe we can go to dinner or something. Give me a call when you get in town bye"

scene

It only took her two hours and forty five minutes to get to the hotel she was staying at. Lynn gazed at the hotel wondering if maybe she had made a huge mistake, like the same one she made the night Troy 

died. Okay so maybe not a mistake just a foolish decision. She laughed once inside her room. There on the coffee table was an envelope marked "To our Favorite Mustang wife Mrs. Troy Kingston" she picked it up and looked inside. There were two tickets for tonight's game. They must have come from Gabe; he was the only one who knew where she was staying. She heard her cell phone chirp one new message. She sighed thinking it was from Jack and was going to listen to it later. She had to call Gabe to thank him for the tickets.

"Hello?"

"Gabe," Lynn asked

"This is …."

"Hey are you already in town?"

Yes, um I wanted to thank you for the tickets and I knew you had to get ready for the game…."

Gabe cut her off "What! Wait I didn't leave you any tickets. Maybe Megan did I told her you were coming. Listen I have to go but I'll see you at the game."

Confused by his statement she stammered a goodbye and hung up. She looked at her phone and decided to listen to the message that was left earlier.

"Lynn, its Damon…" that was all she needed to hear it had to of been Damon that sent the tickets. Her fingers trembled as she put down the phone.

Yep that is how I'm leaving it.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm on a roll here is chapter 5 and then six

I'm on a roll here is chapter 5 and then six

Disclaimer - not mine but I would of bought the show !! he he he oh yea Damon's deceased wife's name was Cindy so I'll keep that in mind for next time .

No sooner had the thought came popping into her head, did her cell phone start ringing. 'Damon' flashed on her cell phone. What was she going to do? She couldn't ignore him; he'd keep calling until she answered. Taking a deep breath she answered.

"Hello, Damon I was just going to call you."

" No you weren't, but nice try. wanted to make sure you and Jack were coming the game tonight"

" I have to go get ready bye Damon." She hung up before he could ask to speak to Jack.

Lynn went to her bag, pulled out a pair of jeans, her husband's hockey jersey, sneakers, and her favorite tacky item the Mustang bra and boy short panties. She then grabbed her make up bag, plugged in her tunes, and locked the hotel room door. She also let the bathroom door open enough so she could hear the music coming into the room. Lynn, undressed with a smile playing on her lips, one part of her couldn't wait to see the other wives, but part of her couldn't stand the thought of seeing them though, however she did wonder how Evelyn and molly were.

Two hours later, with everything in place and hair and makeup done she was ready to go. She checked her email before she left. She left her room feeling like a million bucks unit the desk clerk stopped her.

" Mrs. Kingston."

She turned around to look at him " Yes?"

" There is a limo here to pick you up for the Mustang's game " he informed her.

'Who is the limo from, because not al to of people knew I was here"

Like, magic he appeared, the one man that made her skin crawl. Malcolm.

" Lynn, how are you "he drawled

"Malcolm, darling I'm well and yourself " Lynn chirped " what a surprise I didn't know ex- Mustang widows got the royal treatment from you" she told him as she kissed his cheek.

" Now Lynn, your husband was a beloved player and you know that , besides it's all over the place that a troubled Damon trebuchet left you tickets . A bell boy called us to tell us because you know Damon, where ever he is trouble starts, but then we called the press" he told her smiling .

" You are disgusting you know that , trying to make a story out of nothing more than a player being n ice to his best friend's widow. No wonder Troy left…. Troy left because you wouldn't let him have the contract the he wanted and it was only more play time." She hissed at him.

" Lynn, we decided not to keep him because he had turned into Damon, did you know about his drugs and that he use to cheat on you with Jessica?" Malcolm

Lynn, wasn't sure how it happened , but her open palm reached out and slapped Malcolm. Malcolm looked at the guy behind the desk who had been holding a camera .

"Did you get that?" Malcolm gave the guy an evil smile " Can , you see it now Mustang's widow assaults me for who knows why?"

Lynn, knew that Malcolm could ruin her husband's name if he wanted too, by selling those pictures "Alright you little worm, what do you want from me ?" she asked him.

" Just get in the limo and sit in the owners box with the rest of the wives, and act like Troy is the must important thing to you. I know Damon gave you those tickets for you and your kid ,but look where is that talented boy of yours. Plus it would mean so much to the Mustangs if you sat with the other wives, you know to show you still love the mustangs" he sneered at her .

" Malcolm out of all the things I've ever called you in your life stupid was not one of them" Lynn snorted at him as she walked out of the hotel and got into the limo with him. Knowing some how she would regret it.

You guessed it Malcolm is going to be a pain in the ass…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- I am trying I really am

Chapter 6- I am trying I really am. Thanks for the love people though.

Evelyn and Megan were talking to Connie and Tabbi, when Malcolm and a woman who looked vaguely familiar walked over to them. As usual, Malcolm opened his big mouth.

"Evelyn, you remember Lynn Kingston. Troy's wife"

Evelyn smiled at her "Lynn, of course I didn't recognize you, you cut your hair. You had such beautiful hair. What brings you out here; don't you live in NY now?'

"Well Malcolm suggested that I come to a game and here I am" she chuckled "how could I turn down Malcolm?" She looked at Megan who started laughing and turned around.

"Malcolm, you can leave me here with the wives, I'm sure I'll be fine "Lynn watched Malcolm shrug and walk away. Evelyn poked at Megan to turn back around .Then looked at the younger woman carefully before asking "So, why are you really here hanging out in the upper deck. Gabe called Megan and told her you were coming, and I'm surprised you aren't with the rest of the rabid fans."

"Ugh I'd love to be down there but that little worm cornered me at the hotel and conned me into being up here. Anyway how are you looking fabulous and how is Molly handling everything?"

"Molly" Evelyn rolled her eyes before answering "Well depends on who the young up and coming is, see that Lemonde kid. He was the flavor of the month last month. That is until I told him all about my sweet daughter. He decided to stay with his girlfriend after all." Evelyn looked around the room "Tabbi, over here" she called to young girl. The girl walked over to her.

"Tabbi, this is your boyfriend's hero's wife"

"Oh my gosh. You are Troy Kingston's wife. My boyfriend loved your husband "Tabbi bubbled.

"Yes, I'm Lynn and I'm guessing you are Tabbi right?"

"Tabbi nodded "Yes Trev is going to be so excited that you were watching him"

Lynn nodded towards the ice "well it looks like your man just scored. If you can excuse me I have to get a beer"

"Oh sure "tabbi smiled at her. Lynn started to walk away when something about Tabbi made her turn around "Hey Tabbi, you want to go with me? I'll buy you a beer and you can tell me all about Trevor"

"Okay' was the excited girls answer.

Down in the lobby, after finding a table Lynn and tabbi sat down to watch the third period of the game and drink their beers.

"So Tabbi, how do you like Trevor playing up here for the Mustangs, must be pretty sweet huh?" She saw a sad look come over the girls face.

" well at first it was I loved it but now its just too hard to try and fit in with the rest of the girlfriends and wives. They are all snobs. Like Molly I thought she was my friend but after Nan died … her mother is a nice woman though"

" Tabbi… you seem like a great girl, and I bet Trevor lives very much so I'm going to give you a word of advice , don't let this game change you or Trevor. It will try but you people have to stay firm. Troy and I did, but then Troy was traded. Do not worry about that though. Listen I'm here for a few days, so why don't we have lunch or shop together" Lynn reached into her purse and handed Tabbi her card with her contact numbers on it.

"Really?" Tabbi asked her in an excited voice just as the end of the game buzzer sounded.

" yes, well that was the game over bell so come on I'll walk you back to the suite but don't forget call me" Lynn told her as she hooked her arm in Tabbi's and they made their way back.

I will try to up seven up tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright why does Gabe look like he has makeup on? -- Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain…lol

Malcolm grabbed Lynn's arm when he saw her returning to the suite "Where did you go. I've looked all over for you. A few reporters want to talk to you about what it is like to be back here?"

"Malcolm, are you out of your mind. I did what you wanted. I'm not going to talk to the press about me or my husband, who when he died, he was a Buffalo Sabre not a mustang" Lynn hissed at him.

"Really, not a Mustang huh? Well Lynn, whose jersey are you wearing...? Doesn't look like a Sabre jersey to me"

"Malcolm, leave Lynn alone, she isn't feeling well, you know with her dead husband and all. She isn't up to answering questions got it? "Megan challenged the little man in front of her. Malcolm started to say something but Megan cut in again "And Don't you dare threaten my husband's career either because you don't want me on your ass!" Megan grabbed Lynn's hand and pulled her out of the suite, leaving Malcolm to face the press by himself.

"Thanks Megan, Malcolm got his hooks into me when I stepped into the lobby of the hotel. I'll tell you what he is tenacious "

"Yea he uses to try to bully Owen and I stepped in, he knows to back down when I'm around. So are you coming to the Blue Line for a drink?" Megan asked as she looked past Lynn to someone else who had his arm around a blonde haired woman .

"No I'm off to the hotel. I'm beat it's been a long day. Plus I have to call my son. But Meg I will call you tomorrow" Lynn told her as she pulled away.

"I'm sure your son is fine besides…" She pulled Lynn to turn around.

"Oh crap" she muttered as he walked towards her.

Damon smiled when he saw his friend "Hey, you made it where is Jack? He looked at her suspiciously. The girl next to him pulled on him just enough to get his attention back.

"I'm sorry this is Mandy, Many this is Lynn Kingston. Troy's widow"

"Nice to meet you Mandy. Well Damon turns out Jack had his own hockey game so he couldn't make it . I won't keep you though. I'm on my way back to the hotel I'm beat"

Damon gave her a quick kiss on her cheek " alright but Lynn if you change your mind give me a call" he smiled good bye as he walked by her . Mandy griped his arm tighter as they walked by her. Evelyn sided u p to her "You survived meeting Damon's barracuda huh?" Evelyn watched Damon walk out into the night.

"Mandy is nuts like fatale attraction crazy but Damon doesn't see it …. Um I hate to tell you this but honey Malcolm left with out you but I can give you a ride back to the hotel." Evelyn offered.

"Thanks Evelyn, Meg I'll call you tomorrow "she hugged her friend and walked out with Evelyn.

That's the end of 7……


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain….lol

Once back at the hotel, Lynn thanked Evelyn for the ride and made her way to her room. She wasn't as tired as she thought but decided to take a hot bath and call her son, not all at the same time of course. Lynn called Jack and left a message. Next she went into the huge bathroom, turned on the lights and opened the water spits, plugged the drain and watched as the tub filled. She wondered how her son was doing. Right around now him would be in the finals if the Warriors beat the Blues. Undressing, she stepped into the hot bathtub. She leaned back and closed her eyes, the long drive started to ware her down and she finally realized how tired she actually was .Through half closed eyes she looked at the jersey and her mind started to wander back in time .

_Flashback_

_She hated the smell of the hospital; it was so sterile and depressing. Troy's doctor had informed Lynn that Troy would probably slip into a coma and drift off that way and it would be soon. Soon, that word went through her mind over and over again. Troy had sent her out into the halls because of her pacing in the room was driving him crazy. Troy was in there saying goodbye to Jack or as Troy had called it their manly time._

_Lynn had called Gabe and Damon about Troy. Gabe told her that he couldn't make it but would be there for the funeral. Damon, never did get back to her but then again, he was dealing with his own hell of loosing his wife and baby daughter. She really didn't expect to hear from him. Lynn walked back to Troy's room and stopped. Troy was still talking to Jack. She didn't want to eavesdrop on them but she couldn't make herself move away._

"_So I want you to make sure you help your mom out with the house. I'll know if you don't, plus make sure she smiles. This is going to be hard on both of you, besides I won't be around to keep those vultures away. You know how those other wives can be"_

"_I will Dad" she heard Jack say._

"_And I want you to keep playing hockey, no being the angry kid whose dad died okay? I want you guys to be able to keep going. I'll be watching the two of you. Alright go get your mom I'm sure she is in the hallway"_

_Lynn jumped away from the doorway and sat down on the bench across from the room. She tried to look like she hadn't been listening._

"_Mom, Dad wants to talk to you, we are good now "he said to her. Lynn walked back into Troy's room, he had a smile on his face "Did you get all that" there was no use in trying to lie to him now._

"_I did and I'll try. Gabe said he'd come here to carry your heavy ass and I haven't heard from Damon, but then again he is trying to get through his own rough patch"_

_There was a soft knock at the door at the door, it was Troy's mother "I'm taking Jack home with us tonight Troy we'll be back in the morning."_

_Lynn nodded then turned her head back to Troy. He looked like he was ready to go any second. Troy patted the bed, Lynn climbed up next to him. She noticed he was still a good looking man despite the treatments he went through. Once the doctor told him the radiation wasn't working anymore and offered surgery. Troy declined; he told them no more just hook me up to pain meds. That was 3 months ago, now he was hooked up to a Morphine drip. Lynn curled herself around her husband and closed her eyes._

_Troy hooked one arm around her to hold her close , He whispered that he loved and would always be there for her and Jack. Troy Kingston left his body sometime during the night. Before he descended he wanted to make sure that Lynn wasn't going to be alone._

_When Lynn woke up, she knew that her husband was gone. even though she had said good bye earlier it hadn't made this any easier. Especially when the nurse came in and turned off the monitor. Lynn walked into the hallway to sit down. She was okay, she had known he wasn't going to last the week and it should have been easier. By 10 am she had called his parents and told Jack his father was gone , he told her that Troy wasn't gone just out of his human form. _

_She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the bench but a familiar voice called her name. _

"_Lynn"_

_Lynn looked to where the voice came from. They almost looked like angels bathed in the sunlight. She stood up and walked over to them. Gabe hugged her first then Damon. She didn't think that they'd be there that quickly._

"_What are you guys doing here?"_

_Gabe looked at Damon before answering her "Um we got a call from Troy yesterday morning, he asked us to come here and help you out "_

"_Well then since he asked you, I guess you can stay with me. Because I'll need protection from his family. I do love them but I'm sure they will find away to blame me for this " she looked at Damon ,who was clearly having a hard time ._

"_Gabe, Troy is still there if you want to see him" Gabe got the hint and walked into the room so she could talk to Damon, who he had to drag with him. Gabe knew Damon was closer to Troy and his wife and daughter were just buried seven months ago._

_Lynn turned her attention to Damon "I get Gabe being here, but honey you don't have to be here, I'll understand "_

"_Yea, well I want to be here for you and Jack" he told her then gave her a hug._

**Present **

Lynn's eyes flew open as she heard heavy knocking on her door. She grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her self and went to the door. Cautiously she opened it and saw Damon standing the looking at her , he flashed her a smile .

"So are you going to let me in?"

She wanted to say no go home but instead "Come on in" she closed the door and turned around to look at him. Before she could ask him what he was doing there he kissed her, pressing her back into the door. He backed away and Lynn slapped him, at the same time they both asked each other " What the hell was that for?"

_Okay sorry it took so long but there it is in a nut shell. Lol_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay here are nine -

Not my show …..

Lynn looked up at Damon's cheek which had started turning red where she had slapped him. She then started to feel bad about it. "Well I slapped you because you kissed me. Why are you kissing me? Are you drunk?" she asked him.

"No, I'm not drunk; it was just that when I saw you"

Lynn stopped him " Damon listen, its late , you can sleep on the couch or take the bed but I have to go and get up early to have breakfast with Megan , then call Tabbi. I promised to pal around with her "

"Tabbi" Damon snorted "Trevor's girlfriend, if she had a brain she'd pack up and leave. Trevor had embraced the hockey life, especially the "Road code"

"Damon!" Lynn warned.

"Alright, I'm leaving in case Malcolm is hanging around. I heard he gave you a hard time"

"Believe me, I took care of him. I'll talk to you tomorrow right? She asked him wanting to make sure that she hadn't hurt his pride at all. She knew how he worked.

" Yes give me a call between Megan and Tabbi maybe I can squeeze you in "he smirked before walking out of the door . Lynn leaned against the door and let out a sigh , she looked the clock and decided to just crash on the couch . She reached up with her fingers to touch her lips that felt like there still burning from Damon's kiss. With a yawn she crawled con to the large couch, pulled the blanket up to her nose and closed her eyes. She fell asleep before she knew it.

10AM

Pounding and a loud voice woke Lynn up. She groggily opened the door. With half open lids Lynn made her way over to the door and opened it she looked at Megan "what are you doing here?"

Megan pushed her way into the room "I'm guess you haven't seen the news yet. I thought I'd come here to warn you before you tried to leave. Malcolm out did himself this time. She told her friend and lifted up the paper.

" _Mustang legend's widow is seen hanging out with the notorious bad boy Damon Trebuchet" _ was the head line , there was no picture though there was a small article about how Malcolm saw them together after the game . Then how Damon ,never did show up at the Blue line disappointing dozens of women.

Lynn, tossed the paper on the couch and stretched " That's Malcolm for you , now give me a few minutes to take a quick shower and we can go to brunch" Lynn tossed the TV remote at Megan.

Megan caught the remote and sank down into the couch, she watched as her friend scurried about the room, then shut the bathroom door. Lynn was acting way too calmly about the paper. Megan began to wonder if there was some truth to what Malcolm claimed. Megan flipped on the TV and was distracted when Lynn's cell phone chirped. There was a text message.

Megan, was a curious person by nature, so she picked it up, she wasn't going to read the message just see who the text was from. ' **Damon** ' The phone dropped out of her hand like a hot potato, just as Lynn stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go .

"Hey you ready? Because I'm starving "Lynn asked her friend.

"Yes. I know a fabulous place we can go not to far from here"

Lynn grabbed her purse and waited for Megan before walking out the door leaving the phone on the couch.

Let me know if you like …..


End file.
